Hurting Hearts & Bursting Brains
by QuToBeOrNotToBe
Summary: What happens when two hearts hurt? And all they ever want to do is go away from the world to a place only they know. A place where the truth of life can never find them again. A place where all sickness fails and life isn't this CRAZY anymore!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! This is my attempt at a multi-chaptered fic. I hope you like it. The story is a little different from the Glee episodes that we have seen. Im sure you'll understand as we move along. I can't say much cause i have a really bad tendency to give stuff away. But thank you for at least trying me out.**

**I hope you have fun!**

"How in the world could he lie to me?" he said out into the night sky as he rushed out of the house and into his car. He banged the door shut and got out his keys. The car was cold and the cold made his hands were stiff. He rubbed his hands together to get some warmth in them but they still wouldn't who cared, not him. He wasn't in the right mind to notice irrelevant things such as the temperature! All he wanted was an explanation.

Now, banging the door is not part of his gentlemanly charm, but what can I say, a hurting heart and a bursting brain can change people into things they have never been before.

"How could he hid something this BIG, and that too from me?", he continued, as he fumbled with they keys, unable to keep his hands steady.

"Arrgh," he cried lifting his hands above his head in frustration, as the key just wouldn't go into the key hole.

Not being a person who gave up easily, taking a deep breath and trying again proved to be good thinking on his part and thus he was off.

Now, like every other state in the United Stated of America, Ohio was bound to experience the four seasons as well. And today was a particularly cold day in the month of December. No snow mind you, though everyone was hoping for a jolly white christmas. The winds were running as fast as they could, like running due to shame, and trees were howling in pain. Even the lovely bright stars which are meant to twinkle in the soft moonlight, were cowering behind the dark grey clouds in terror.

"What makes him think he has the right to be out in a… situation like this?!" he said, slowly getting more and more frustrated by the various red light that came in his way, "What if something happens?"

Now you must remember what I told you before, he is one dapper gentleman. It goes against every cell in his body to cross a red light. Even though he knew that each one was keeping him away from his destination far longer than necessary, he couldn't disobey the commands of his lawful brain(thats what happens when you have a laser for a father!). Thus each light took away his precious minutes, but thankfully saved him quite a few tickets.

As the lights thankfully are bound to turn green after they go red, he wasn't forced to go completely out of his mind with worry.

He drove on as sound from the radio in his car slowly started reaching his ears:

"_I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend. Im sorry that I have to leave you Casey but no matter where I go I will never forget you. I promise to stay in touch_" And with that the music started…

_I walked across_

_An empty land…_

_I knew the pathway_

_Like the back of my hand…_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet…._

_Stood by the river and it made me complete..._

"Oh shut up!" he cried slamming the stereo off, "Is it your duty to make me feel worse than I already am feeling?"

This song reminded him of the day he had moved. The day he had left his previous life behind and started a new one. The day he wished he had had the courage to say goodbye.

He kept driving on, wiping the tears furiously from his eyes.

"Just a couple more minutes and I'll finally have the truth," he said, trying to calm himself down.

Facades were his speciality. One for his parents, one for his friends and one for his teachers. The only time he could be himself was when he was singing or at night when he could let all the longing and despair fill his heart without anyone critiquing or evaluating him and his every move.

But ever since his mother told him the news, his facades had started shaking and slipping at inappropriate times. In his car, on his way to find out the truth, he was thankful that he needed no facade and could show his emotions as easily and freely as he wanted, without being rebuked.

The streets passed by and people became blurs. Everything that mattered was getting to his destination so that he could shake out the needed truth, to be told and shown that everything that he was told was lie. He needed it to be a lie. Just like everything else. And for that he needed to be somewhere. The only place he knew he could find his answers, the only person who could give him answers. The only person that mattered right now.

After what seemed like eons, though it couldn't have been more than 25 minutes...it wasn't _that_ far, his drive through the streetlight filled darkness, led his to his destined destination. His car was standing outside a place, inside of which if he entered he would have to take back the pain which came with leaving his previous life behind.

It was his time to choose whether he wanted to take a part of his previous life back or was he too afraid and wanted to live in the confines of his too-perfect new world. But was that new world a true world? Was that world really worth it?

This realization hit him square in the chest like a bag of 50 pound dumbbells, shoving the wind out of him.

"Is it really worth it? Is he really worth going through all of it again? Do I really want to know the truth that bad?!" he questioned himself, "Will I ever be able to stomp the pain out once I let it back in again? Will I want to stomp it out?"

Thankfully he decided that it was, otherwise all his worry, anxiety, frustration would have been for nothing and plus he would have wasted a lot of time and fuel.

He knew that all he had to do was step into that door. But no matter how many times the word 'COURAGE' he might have whispered into the dark night, it was impossible. And thus he opted for the one thing closer, closer to the impossible.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, which he had thankfully had the brains to take with his while he was busy running out of the house and into his car, he dialed the newly saved number with hesitation.

He might have actually put the phone down, had the person on the other line not picked up.

"Hello?", came the melodious voice from his past through his phone. And it made all his senses go numb. Every hurt and pain that he had stuffed into a box and thrown out came haunting back to him.

"Hello? Is anyone even there?", came the voice again, a little louder this time.

This time it seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Hello,"he responded.

"Im sorry, but who is this?", came the voice again.

"You don't remember me?"

"Im sorry, but I don't go around remembering unknown numbers," came the voice, and he could imagine the diva-glare that would have accompanied it, if faces could have been seen.

"Kurt..."

"Oh my god, Blaine?! Is that you?"

**I hope you liked it. Reviews would be more thank lovely...I seriously need to know if people actually even like it or I just keep blabbering on. So REVIEW AWAY (criticism is also appreciated...) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well well well….here we are with Chapter 2…Kurt's friends just couldn't shut up(you know how the New Directions can be)! So this chapter is a little longer than the previous one...hope you enjoy!**

**Kurts POV:**

"New York! Oh my gaga!", squealed Kurt(may I remind you, that even guys have the right to squeal, things like this shouldn't be gender biased) as he sat down next to Rachel with a dramatic flourish.

The New Directions family members had decided to meet up at the 'New Breadstix' before all of them went their own separate ways for college. Graduation was soon coming up and it seemed like these four years had passed way too fast for any of their liking. Now who knew where life would take them, and when they would meet again. Promises are always made to keep in touch, but sometimes life just gets too busy. And then people are just too far apart in distance and in time, hearts.

This new place wasn't any much better than the previous one, the breadsticks were still pieces of cardboard and the pastas weren't that great either. But this place held a special place in all their hearts. Their happiness and their sadness they had shared here. Every trophy that they won, they had celebrated here. Even the time when they did not win they came here for a 'Lost Dinner'.

"You are going to New York! You are going to the place where dreams come true, the one place you can become a STAR. A haven where you don't have to hide…" ranted on Kurt.

"I know!" sighed Rachel dramatically, with the right amount of puff of air and her hand on her heart, "I'll be so close to the Broadway stage, the stage which was built for RachelBerry. People will know my name, I shall have fans and follower. I will walk down the red carpet onto my stage…the spotlight will be on me…everyone will be holding their breath…waiting…"

"Oh shut up Hobbit", interrupted Santana, breaking into Rachel's, a little too well known dream fantasies, "If I have to hear this one more time I swear I will go all Lima Heights on you and use the razors in my hair to cut every piece of filthy clothing in that star-laden cupboard of yours."

Now don't get Santana wrong. She believes in dreaming. Oh yes she does, but seriously think about it. Do you honestly want to hear Rachel in her high pitched voice (her voice goes about two octaves higher when she gets excited ) repeating her monologue fifteen times a day: In class, outside of class, at lunch, in Glee, even on the stage! If you realize this horror, then you totally get where Santana is coming from.

"Oh…that will be the best day of my life" muttered Kurt to himself, "She is a disgrace to the name of fashion, and to think I spent my years of High School with her and still she didn't change."

"Don't worry Boo, you'll obviously be going next year" said Mercedes to Kurt soothingly, "They cant keep a star away from his stardom for long."

At this Finn and Kurt shared a knowing glance...invisible to everyone else, but it could say enough to one another. Even though they might be step-bothers but you could see the bond between them was growing stronger day by day...what was the cause of this, none of their friends knew. And the duo was determined to keep it that way.

Kurt, now if you know Kurt, you would know that Kurt was never behind Rachel in the dream following department. No matter how hard it would get, Kurt knew how to stay determined and focused.

But sometimes life likes to poke it's nose in places where it is especially not welcome. It likes to play mean and cruel jokes on innocent, unsuspecting people. It likes to steal joy from their days and make them more miserable than a kicked puppy stranded in the wet, pouring rain.

"I'm starving," cried Puck, "All that geography studying was hard work man! How in the world does it matter if there is heavy rains in the plains or whatever..."

"Hey man! At-least you passed!" said Finn thumping Puck on the back as he sat down beside him, "You're gonna graduate man"

"Ugh man...this is completely gonna ruin my bad-ass reputation man!" said Puck worriedly.

All the rest at the table started laughing looking at Pucks worried expression. A week ago he was worried cause he was failing high school, wouldn't graduate with them and thus end up as a Lima-Loser. Now that he _was _graduating, he was worried about his reputation.

Someone seriously needs to give him a brain!

Easy conversation flowed until a bored looking waitress of about 23 came up to their table to take their order.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, what time do you get off?" said Puck slyly, "We can go see the awesomeness of the Puckstar!"

Everyone at the table snickered. Leave it to Puck to flirt with ever girl he saw.

"Is that a new movie?", asked Brittney innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Santana leaned in and told Brittney what he had actually meant.

The waitress seemed to perk-up at the sound of the offer and also got as far as to batt her eyelashes flirtatiously but deflated just as fast when Quinn smacked Puck on the head.

"Puck! You're graduating! GROW UP," she scolded.

"Oh let me have some fun, you old batty Grandma," said Puck, disappointed, seeing that the waitress had actually been starting to respond.

"GRANDMA! How. Dare. You." screeched Quinn.

Before things lead to physical violence (which believe me it would have), the waitress interceded and finally asked for their orders.

"One passssta..."

"Red or White?" asked the waitress, who was getting completely pissed. First some Blondie decided to interrupt her first perk of the day and now she was expected to take care of these boisterous children. Though she had to admit, one of them was preeety hot.

"Pink! Cause if I say White, Red will cry and if I say Red then White will cry. So you mix them together and you get Pink. Pink is also my favorite color! I wanted to paint Lord Tubbington's fur pink but he didn't like it that much since he is a guy. You're a girl so you must like pink right? " replied Brittney.

"Uh...ya...whatever," replied the waitress looking strangely at Brittney.

"Any salads?" she asked in the same clipped tone of hers

"Check your tone missy, or I'll go all Lima-Heights on you," said Santana with a smirk.

"But you asked for salad? Hmmmm... Of course. We always need Rabbit Food for our little Rabbit Hobbit," Santana continued, looking pointedly at Rachel.

"Hey..." retorted Rachel.

"Oh keep it shut hobbit. You eat the food that rabbits would have eaten and if you got any shorter you'd disappear," spat back Santana.

"Oh! So you think you can say anything you like and get away with it..."

As the bickering of these odd Glee made siblings continued, Kurt and Finn were having their own family-sibling squabbles.

Now they say, only those who love each other fight each other. So don't worry, the more they fight the more it shows that yes...they do love each other!

"Kurt, remember you cant..." whispered Finn to Kurt who was sitting on his other side peering into his menu, already attuned to blacking them out whenever they started talking (cause well talking almost always led to squabbles, and listening to squabbles is Not fun).

"Finn! I'm not a kid. Plus I'm the older one of us two. I know how to take care of myself. So STOP", glared Kurt.

"Chill...I was just trying to look out for you dude. You're like my brother now..." said Finn.

"How many Times have I asked you NOT to call me DUDE?" Kurt almost screamed.

And a hush fell over the table and all the bickering stopped. Kurt did not get agitated easily and if he did everyone's heart knew that it was time to scream SOS.

"I'm sorry!", Finn said as he raised his hands in surrender, "Ill try and remember next time."

"You'd better or you've had it!" said Kurt. The fact that he'd already given in was evident on his face

"So we're okay?" asked Finn hesitantly.

"Ya, we're fine" said Kurt, as the corners of his mouth slowly turned upwards.

"Umm...Excuse me. I don't have all day. Can you just give me your order?" said the waitress impatiently.

As the oder continued Mercedes as Kurt "Boo, are you okay? I've never seen you blow up this fast and then deflate so suddenly like someone pricked your anger bubble and let it all out."

"Don't worry Mercedes, I'm fine. Just a little tired and thus on the edge," said Kurt, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He couldn't have her being too inquisitive.

"Oh I know why you're tired, you must have been up all night watching the America's Top Model marathon" said Mercedes, "If I know you at all, you must have had mugs of coffee all around you, a blanket and you're eyes wide with anticipation for the cute guys. I know I was."

And they were of. Discussing all the little details and glimpses of their favorite outfits and what-not. The horrible fashion-disasters that had plastered themselves all over the ramp and the elegant classy gentlemen who had managed to save the show from utter failure.

After about and hour or so, after all the food was gobbled up by the hungry Glee-gobblers they were sitting relaxed, wrapped up in each other, trying to enjoy a little bit of peace while it lasted.

Which wasn't for long…

"Ummm… Guys listen up," came Finns booming voice from the little makeshift stage in a little corner of the restaurant.

"When did he even get up? He's huge, someone must have seen him!" said Sam, who had been silent for the majority of the time.

"This is a little something for Rachel. I know that you have to go, but try not to forget us" said Finn a little teary eyed as he looked in her direction.

And slowly the music started

"I know that I've changed the song a little bit but I thought this would be better for the occasion," said Finn before he started.

_You, do you remember me?_

_And before you set me free,_

_Oh listen please..._

"Curly hair and golden honey eyes. What where did that come from?" thought Kurt. But that image wouldn't leave his mind. He could vividly see the mischief in those young eyes he once knew so well.

_How?_

_How did we go wrong?_

_It was so good, and now it's gone_

_And I pray at night,_

_that our passing will cross_

_What we hide isn't lost_

_'Cause you are always driving in my thoughts..._

"I missed you. I missed you so much." continued Kurt's train of thought,"Even songs keep reminding me of you".The lyrics were so close to his heart that they brought back vivd image from the past. The past which he tried to hide even from himself. Why were they resurfacing now?!

_You, do you remember me?_

_And before you set me free,_

_Oh listen please..._

_Somebody wants you,_

_Somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you_

_Every single night…_

"Those horrifying days filled with daymares, you left to handle them on my own. I needed you." remembered Kurt. Though he couldn't understand why he was letting himself get absorbed in the words so much that he let himself go back to his worst days.

_Somebody can't breathe,_

_Without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that one day_

_You will see…_

"You would have understood. You would have understood what I was going through. Only if you were here. Only if you hadn't left. Hadn't left me." Kurt knew he was close to crying but he couldn't get up and leave in the middle of Finn's performance.

_That somebody's me_

_That somebody's me_

_Yeah..._

"I wish I could see you one last time. One more time before everything crumbles."

Thank-god for Kurt almost everyone was close to tears and thus he got a decent cover to dab his eyes.

As soon as his eyes seemed dry enough, his phone started ringing. The shrill voice of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream could be heard.

Now everyone knew that Kurt was a Broadway-Classics sort of guy, so such a ringtone was odd for him. But whoever had dared to ask him, received Kurt bitch-glare or had to console him as he broke down crying. Thus he hadn't been asked this question since a long time and now everyone just left things the way they were.

It was an unknown number.

"I just hope its not those stupid salesmen people whose sole work is to disturb everyones life by their show off of their lack of sales-skills", thought Kurt.

Picking up, Kurt excused himself from the table and went outside to answer the call.

""Hello?" he said, a little unsettled as he had seen that it was an unknown number.

"Hello? Is anyone even there?" said Kurt when no one replied.

"I hope this isn't some sort of a prank call," thought Kurt.

"Hello," came a voice from the phone. It sounded just like...

"Holy Gaga…why in the world is everything reminding me of him!" thought Kurt.

"Im sorry, but who is this?", asked Kurt. Not sure if he wanted to know the name of the person who reminded him so much of… no DON'T go there stupid head.

"You don't remember me?", asked the voice sounding like someone who just realized that Santa doesn't exist.

Kurt felt a little sorry for the guy. But even Bl…no, _He_ used to sound like that when He was sad.

"Im sorry, but I don't go around remembering unknown numbers," said Kurt, offense was the best defense…right?

"Kurt..." came the blessed, but devilish, voice.

No. It couldn't be. How dare he hope. He wasn't allowed to hope. He couldn't possible hope that it was… "Oh my god! Blaine?! Is that you?"

**If you enjoyed it don't hesitate to review! I'd love to hear what you think. What do you thinks gonna happen next? And what in the world is Kurt not telling Blaine? What is the TRUTH...stay with us to find out**


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are…. coming back with Chapter 3….hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Kurt..."

"Oh my god, Blaine?! Is that you?"

"Ummm… Hi Kurt. How are you?" said Blaine sheepishly.

"Blaine Everette Anderson?" came the hesitant(but longing?) question from Kurt, continuing as if Blaine hadn't said anything.

"Yes…", said Blaine.

"What a contrast to old times. Previously he used to hate saying my full name because it was 'too big' and now there had seemed almost a longing in his voice as if wanting to say that name over and over again", thought Blaine.

"Brother of the crazed but famous Cooper Anderson?" continued Kurt with his interrogation.

"Ya…the only one," said Blaine with a quite laugh. It had been ages since he met his brother. Almost as long as it had been since he met Kurt.

"The Blaine with the triangular eyebrows?" asked Kurt.

Blaine could hear the smirk in Kurt's voice.

"So many times had they argued over the shape of his eyebrows," thought Blaine regretfully, "Sitting on Kurt's bed in a heated discussion the geometry of the hair above his eyes. We might have been crazy but we sure were happy."

Hey! They are so not triangular!" said Blaine, wanting it to be like old times again. Bickering about the oddest and most stupidest things.

"Believe me Blainey, they are," said Kurt, so lost in the moment that he forgot to even think whether their old nicknames were permit-table anymore.

Surprised but happy to hear his old nickname after so long, Blaine said, "Oh Kurtie. That is one discussion not one of us will win."

Hearing Blaine use his nickname as well, he knew that they were okay. In fact he even felt a pang of nostalgia, jealous of the younger Kurt who had had the privilege of hearing this nickname at least 76 times a day, everyday.

Are you the same Blaine who used to make the choco-chip cookie – whipped cream-peanut butter and jam sandwich and called it his 'masterpiece' ?" continued Kurt with his 20 question.

"Im not an impostor Kurt, and Voldemort has been dead for over a year now. You don't have to question me like this. And yes...my Masterpiece. It was heavenly! " said Blaine, "I had completely forgotten about it."

(For all those who haven't had this sandwich before : either die! Or go and make one and have. Only then may you come back and read the rest of my masterpiece ;) )

You seem to have forgotten a lot of things," said Kurt suddenly serious, "and people..."

"Kurt..." started Blaine. He knew the playfulness couldn't last and it would eventually come to this, but he hadn't wanted it to.

"Why have you called me Blaine?" asked Kurt, "Actually, how in the world did you even get my new number?"

"Your dad..." answered Blaine, going with the second question which was safer at the moment.

"You've been in contact with my Dad!" exclaimed Kurt.

Not that safe!

No! I mean yes...I mean I just talked to him this evening," said Blaine hurriedly. He didn't want Kurt getting more upset with him than he already was.

"I'll need to talk to dad later, telling him not to give out my number to people without even telling me first." said Kurt.

"He doesn't want to talk to me" thought Blaine.

"You actually thought he'd want to even after all that you did to him?" said another part of his brain, "He might have a big heart, but he'd need to be an angel to forgive you this time."

"Back to the main question Blaine. Why did you call me now, after 5 years?" asked Kurt.

The question Blaine had been dreading the most. How was he supposed to explain this. How was he supposed to make him understand why he had called, what he was going through, all the he wanted to know.

I needed to talk to you," said Blaine, deciding to start slow with the simple truth.

"And what if I refuse to hear whatever it is that you want to say to me?" said Kurt indignantly.

"Listen to me at least once Kurt..." said Blaine.

"Why should I listen to you Blaine? Give me one good reason...ONE!" said Kurt brokenly.

"Kurt, I want things to..." started Blaine hesitantly.

"You want thing to what Blaine? You want things between us to go back to normal, to go back to the way they were? Is that why you called Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"Ya...but..." started Blaine.

"But they cant. They never can Blaine. We cant go back to the way we were. We can never be 12 again," said Kurt, evidently on the verge of tears, "You left Blaine. You left both of us. I didn't just loose my best friend that day, but my dad also lost a son."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I really am. I..." apologized Blaine.

"Sorry!" scoffed Kurt, "You contact me after 5 freaking years, after leaving us in the dark. Disappearing, along with your family, off the face of the earth. No warning, no reason, nothing. You didn't even say goodbye Blaine..."

"I..." said Blaine, not really knowing what to say. How was he supposed to explain what or who was the reason he had left. How was he supposed to tell Kurt without hurting him or his own family. He had to be loyal to his family as well.

"Do you have any idea what I went through. How many times I tried to figure out why people leave me? First my mom, then you. Am I really that bad Blaine?" cried Kurt.

"No...never..."cried Blaine along with him.

"Am I really supposed to be alone like everyone says? Dad disagrees" continued Kurt as if blaine hadn't said anything, "If not then why did you leave me. I spent dozens of sleepless nights raking my little brain trying to figure out why you left me."

By this time Kurt was practically in tears. His voice broke as he broke out into sobs. And each sob broke Blaine's heart even more. Each word had been like an arrow dipped in poison and lit aflame, bound for his heart.

But the last three words had been the ones which killed him the most : 'you left me'

It started out as a feeling,

Which then grew into a hope,

Which then turned into a quite thought,

Which then turned into a quiet word.

It was at that very moment that Blaine made a promise to himself. Never would he leave Kurt again.

And then that word grew louder and louder

Till it was a battle cry

I'll come back

When you call me

No need to say goodbye

No matter how hard thing got, or no matter how hard Kurt pushed him away or people pulled him away from Kurt(though he hoped none of that ever happened), he would never leave Kurt's side again. Never would he let a time come when he would have to say goodbye.

Just because every-things changing

Doesn't mean its never been this way before

All you can do is try to know who your friends are

As you head off to the war.

And with that he got out of his car with a determined step. Kurt was his friend.

Pick a star on the dark horizon

And follow the light

I'll come back

When its over

No need to say goodbye

And it was Kurt who was his light. And he was never going to let it go out again. Blaine had been the one who had caused Kurt's tears and he was the one who was going to wipe them away.

Not realizing the weather outside had become wet (not that he really cared anyway, so what if he had gel in his hair which would come pouring down the sides, what if he had worn some famous designer clothes which were 'dry clean only' this was his Kurt that he was going to), clutching his now silent phone, he made his way to the lit door of the restaurant.

He knew this was his only chance. If he blew this, he knew he'd blow all chances of even talking to Kurt again.

As he made his way, before he reached the door, he saw a boy his age huddled up on the floor clutching his phone in his hand and a constant stream of tears flowing from his eyes.

His eyes.

Those eyes.

Those god-damn mesmerizing glaze eyes which he had seen 5 years ago. Those eyes which had used to twinkle with happiness and warmth. Those very eyes were now full of tears. Tears that he had caused.

He didn't know how Kurt would react, but seeing the forlorn boy huddled up on the little passage towards the door all he could do was bend down and wrap him up in a hug.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt." chanted Blaine, keeping his arms tight around the boy.

Even if Kurt noticed him being enveloped in a hug he didn't say anything. But he did lean into it and let himself get lost in the arms he had felt safe in once.

He did not have to see the person to know it was Blaine. Blaine was the only one who knew how much a hug meant to him. Only Blaine knew how to hug him like he mattered. Only Blaine knew how to calm him down. And now his Blaine was back. At that moment that is all that mattered. Blaine was there. He didn't know for how long. But he did come back.

He did want answers. Hell, he'd been waiting for answers for 5 years. But right now all he wanted to do was be back in his best friends arms. Especially at a time like this.

I missed you Blaine," mumbled Kurt softly through his tears.

"I missed you too Kurt," said Blaine, his hands tightening around Kurt as if never wanting to let go, lest life forced to leave him again, "You don't know how much."

Now were back to the beginning.

Its just a feeling and no ones yet.

But just because they cant feel it too,

Doesn't mean that we have to forget.

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,

Till their before your eyes.

You'll come back.

When they call you.

No need to say goodbye!

"I don't want to have to say goodbye to you again," said Kurt quietly, though his tears had stopped.

"Don't worry. Im never saying goodbye to you," said Blaine with all his heart.

Both the two boys clung to each other. Both finding peace in the other's arm. Who knew how long it would last but they were bent on making as most of the moment as they could.

They might have been out in the cold rain, where if anyone saw them would think they were nuts. But who cared, both of them just got their best friend back.

* * *

The song was : The Call by Regina Spector.

I'll try not keep you waiting too long for the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

And we are back...with Chapter 4!

The rain continued to fall and precious time continued to pass. But all that Kurt and Blaine knew, or even cared about, was the person in their arms.

The rain kept on puttering and pattering around them. It fell on the slope of the red bricked roof behind them. It fell on the cars in the parking lot. And it fell on the few people who were stupid enough to venture out in this downpour, without an umbrella or even a raincoat. Except two, these unfortunate people, were seeking shelter from this rain, which looked like it wasn't interested in ever stopping.

Far too long had it kept its emotions tightly count, not letting more than a few trickle out. Today was the day. Today the weather had opened up its emotional flood gates, and thus today it was letting all the pent up emotions flood out and shower on everyone. Let it rain. Let it rain like never before. Today it had every right.

The rain enveloped the duo away from everyone and everything, It was like Kurt and Blaine were in a bubble of their own. They had waited for each other for the past five years. They had been anticipating their reunion since that dreaded day when both their worlds had crashed down upon them.

There were bits of light coming from the streetlights and some small light which escaped the dimly lit restaurant. Thus their bubble was cast with a yellowish glow. A glow of purity and serenity.

Both Kurt and Blaine had their own group of friends. Friends who they could hand out with and at certain points depend on. For sure, they made sure that life was never dull. But both of them still had someone missing. And their missing persons were his 'Kurt' and the other his' 'Blaine'. Nothing else could properly define it.

No matter where they went, no matter who they met, NO ONE had been able to fill the hole, the gap, in their hearts. The holes which had once been the always would be the residence of their one and only best friend.

No matter how angry Kurt might have been with Blaine, no matter how much hate he might have tried to fill in his hear towards him(though that had been obviously, completely futile), Blaine was the one who knew the real him: his his hopes, his dreams, his fears, his screams, Everything. How could he stay away from him.

No matter how many times Kurt had cried himself to sleep, one word from Blaine had been enough to break any sort of will power, that Kurt might have generated. Each word that blaine had said had been like honey, soy and sweet to his ears. Like drops of water on a parched tongue of a man lost in the Sahara desert.

Blaine's voice might have changed a bit over the years, hell he must have changed over the years, but it was still him on the inside. A proof that Blaine exists and was never just a figment of Kurt's imagination. It was a voice which he had longed for.

His mind told him to be angry. Every ounce of logic present in his brain said that Blaine didn't deserve to be forgiven unless he gave a proper explanation. Who did he think he was to come back and go whenever he felt like it. Why make himself vulnerable again to hut and pain, when he that those could be the outcomes of this meeting as well.

But who could say no to a hurting here. His brain may have been bursting with logic, analysis, etc, but a hurting heart always comes before a bursting brain.

And his heart had hurt for way too long. Way too long had it hurt with every heath, with every thump. So much that it had gotten weak trying to work though that pain and now, fate had decided to help him ease his pain till he had to go through this process of his life and thus had sent him his Blaine back.

Too long had it hurt to let it hurt any longer. Thus he let the boy who hurt him, hold him again. Hold him like he was holding other the pieces him which Kurt was broken. If Blaine ever let him go again, Kurt knew that he would weak and flow away with this constantly pouring rain.

Thus he embraced the feeling of completeness, as Blaine's arms bound tighter against his breaking torso. Instead of pushing him away, which according to his brain would have been the correct response, he moved into the embrace.

He let himself become twelve again, where Blaine would have hugged him tight, just like he was hugging him right now, whenever he got sad. Especially when it used to be his mom's birthday, or when he used to watch Bambi(not that he didn't watch it anymore). Blaine's hugs used to be the perfect cure for a bout of sadness.

Putting every other thought out of his head, except that Blaine was here, he clung to Blaine like his lifeline. Soon Kurt calmed down a little and his sobs became subdued. And still blaine didn't let go.

Kurt's head was nestled on Blaine's shoulder, like the place had been specifically designed just for him. Blaine had both his hand around him. Blaine's cheek had been resting on Kurt's perfectly coifed hair(how could Kurt complain about his hair vein ruined, when the person ruining them was Blaine…Another physical proof of his existence).

Blaine wasn't in a much better emotional start either. Silent tears of his own were flowing down his cheeks. Emotions which had previously been banned, emotions like grief, pain, saddens were finally allowed free. Every forbidden action, every binding word, and ever restriction, Blaine had broken when he had left his house going towards Kurt's (where he hadn't found him) to find out the truth for himself.

He knew that no matter what the truth turned out to be, he was never leaving again. Too long had it taken him to figure out what it was that he wanted and needed. From now on it was his job to make sure that not a single tear even formed in Kurt's eyes.

Remembering those long lost times, when Kurt had comforted him whenever he felt down, he knew just what to do. So he started humming:

Come, stop your crying,

It will be all right

Just take my hand,

And hold it tight.

At that Blaine's hand found itself in Kurt's and held on to it tight

I will protect you from,

All around you

I will be here,

Don't you cry.

These words rang with the truth. Blaine had already promised this to himself and was now promising it to Kurt.

For one so small,

you seem so strong

For that Blaine got a smack on the arm and a hurried whisper "Watch it Anderson, I'll always be taller than you." Hearing this lightened Blaine's heart considerably.

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us,

Can't be broken

I will be here,

Don't you cry

At this Kurt looked up at Blaine with a small smile on his face and the sadness gone from his eyes. Just looking at him, drinking in the sight that his eyes had thirsted for.

You'll be in my heart

Kurt replied back with a :

Yes you'll be in my heart

Both of them together:

From this day on,

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart,

Always

And at the last note Kurt's voice cracked and he broke out coughing.

Finally coming to his senses, Blaine realized that sitting out in the cold rain, drenched from head to toe is not the best way to go about things. And thus he tried to pull Kurt up to take him inside so that they were out of the cold. But Kurt was coughing so bad that he couldn't even do that.

It was scary for Blaine. He couldn't do anything to help him. He was frozen, looking at Kurt.

"Finn," muttered Kurt between coughs.

Crazy as he already was and crazier that the sock had made him, Blaine replied "Kurt, don't worry, it won't flood and you won't need fins to swim."

"Moron," cried Kurt.

"Finn"

Cough.

"Brother".

Cough.

"Inside."

He said this while turing and pointing inside to where a huge group was sitting.

Not really understanding what Kurt was trying to tell him(cause since when did Kurt have a brother). But realizing the he was talking about someone inside, Blaine ran inside.

The bell clinked softly as he burst through the door, droplets of water dripping on the creme carpet from his hair and his clothes. Ignoring all the weird looks that he was getting from the people seated in the restaurant that the receptionist, he made his way towards the group that Kurt had pointed at.

On the way he could hear a little girl plead, "Even I wanna get wet in the rain like him, can we please go mommy?!"

He didn't hear the reply to her request, but if he knew how moms could be, he could have been sure the request would have been denied and the little girl must have gotten a lecture on how getting wet in the rain would make one sick.

Sick.

Kurt.

Gotta find Fin (who in the world has a name which means a part of a fish)!

"It doesn't matter what his name is you idiot," he scolded himself, "If Kurt needs him, I'm going to find him."

As he reached the table at which kurt had pointed he said, "Finn…I need Finn."

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"Cant you people hear what I said!" he started screaming when no one responded (who would be able to respond when an unknown guy, drenched comes and asked for someone), "Kurt is out there in the rain…"

At this everyone got up and there was an uproar.

"Why is Kurt out in the rain?" asked one of the tallest guys Blaine had ever met.

"Kurt is asking for Fin. Are you Fin?" asked Blaine.

"Yes I'm Finn for crying out loud and where is my brother…"asked Finn.

"He's outside" said Blaine turning to leave.

At that everyone started moving as if to come with the two.

"Guys, I'll go see what it is," said Finn stopping the rest of them, "You know how Kurt can be when people fuss over him."

"Come on short guy," said Finn, looking at Blaine.

As the started walking, Finn started speaking to himself not realizing that Blaine could hear ever word,"Why in the world is he outside in the rain?! He knows he's not supposed to. He knows what the doctor said. He just has to be a stubborn mule."

"No it can't be true. Its not supposed to be true. Not Kurt. It can't be Kurt," thought Blaine, hearing what Finn said, not knowing if Finn was actually talking to him or himself.

They went through the door, squinting in the rain.

Running to Kurt, who was limp on the ground still coughing, Finn scooped him up and said to Blaine, "Dude, do you have a car? We need to get him to the hospital."

Nodding, Blaine took him to his car and the three of them piled in with Kurt in the back and the two of them in the front.

"Hey Burt," said Finn into the phone, "Kurt had another attack so we're talking him to the hospital."

Blaine could hear Burt voice coming loudly from the phone, knowing how agitated he gets when anything happens to Kurt, but not able to make out what he was saying.

"Yes, Burt I know. We are trying to get there as fast as we can. Can you please call Kurt's doctor. I don't have her number with me right now." said Finn.

"Kurt stayed hour in the rain for too long, and then some curly hairy short guy came in screaming about Kurt and Kurt's been coughing all the time and were trying to get him to the hospital." fumbled Finn as he tried to explain what had happened.

"His name…wait…"

"Dude, what's your name?" Finn asked Blaine looking at him.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."


End file.
